The Sazaias Saga
by DigiPerson
Summary: A joint work between my Cousin Seastone and I. Formaly know as 'What Dreams Become'. R&R!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

~~ 2004 ~~ 

"Kari!" A voice called. Kari opened her eyes and scanned the unfamiliar terrain. The mountainous area didn't seem familiar.

"Kari! Help me!" The voice called again. Kari recognized it this time. It was TK.

"Tk! Were are you!" She cried.

"I need you Kari! Help me!" He called.

This time, she noticed the voice was at the other side of the mountain. She edged her way around the mountain, and went to the other side. To her surprise the mountain were in a circle, and there was a pit in the center of the mountain.

"Kari! Help me!" He called once again. His voice seemed close.......

Then, she saw him. He was holding onto a ledge, on the side of the pit. She ran to him. She grabbed his hand. "TK, hold on." She began to slide toward the pit, and TK began to sink deeper.

"You're too late. Let go or you'll fall in too." He said.

"I don't care! I won't let you fall!" Kari replied. She slid closer. She was barely on the ledge anymore.

Suddenly, the ledge broke. They both began to fall. Kari fell and fell. Kari grabbed a branch, she grabbed TK by the wrist. Once again, she began to loose grip. "I love you TK... I swore to myself I wouldn't tell you at my last minute but I didn't think I'd die so soo.........." He fell out of her grasp "NO!!!"

Kari awoke with a start. Above her was TK. "You're alive!" She screemed happily. She hugged him.

"I was last time I checked." He laughed cautiously.

Journal,

The dreams grow more and more realistic. In each one TK or I die. I think I understand now.....   
  
  
  


"Sir Kaizer, the plan is working well." a small digimon said. It resembled a little old lady, with blue skin a vine hair. Her raggety close hand many crystals and pocketwatches.

"Good job, Telepmon. With those 2 out of the way I will take my rightful place as king of the Digital World! Bwah ha ha! Bwah ha ha ha! Bwah ha ha bwah ha ha ha!!!"


	2. Default Chapter Title

  


Kari sat awake, waiting for TK's shift to end. After TK, Patomon had shift, then Kari, last Gatomon. Kari began to slowly fall asleep. 

"Come, Kari. The dreams are a warning of what will come. Come, and I can change it. Let me help." a mysterious voice echo. 

Kari looked around the room. It was a dark place, with no doors or windows. 

"How?" Kari asked. 

"12 noon tomorrow, come alone to the lake. Tell no one." 

"This is just a dream." Kari said. 

"I am communicating telepathically. In you're dream. I now you, I watch your dreams. I know the truth... Let me help...." 

Kari awoke with a start. Patomon was shaking her arm. "It's _your_ shift Kari. Wake up." 

"Cool it. I'm up." Kari said with a yawn.   
  
  
  
  


* * *   


  
  
  
  
  


"Did you resume contact with her Telepmon?" Kaizer said angrily. His team of Gizamon had unsuccessfully had trouble stopping the others. They diverted them, but that wasn't enough to Kaizer. They weren't DEAD... So who cares? 

"Yes sir!" Telepmon replied trembling. 

"Did she respond? She is coming or..." Kaizer snapped his fingers. Two evil digimon, a Metalmamemon and Triceramon approached. "I-I-I d- don't kn-n-n ow sirrrrrr, she awoke before I could get a response." 

"She better come or your fate is sealed." Kaizer said. "You're only a champion, I have ultimates and Megas on my side. Don't forget that Telepmon."   
  
  
  
  


* * *   


  
  
  
  
  


"I'm going to go scavenging for plants." Kari lied. 

"Go with her Patomon." TK said while chopping wood. 

"I'll be fine." Kari argued. 

"OK. OK!" TK said. 

Kari headed for the lake alone. She looked around the water. "Hypnosis Blade!" 

A green blade shot at Kari. It hit her hard and she flew back into a tree. She was knocked uncontious. 

Telepmon hovered across the lake and stared at Kari's limp body. Telepmon sent a message to Kaizer. "I got her, sir." 

"Good job Telepmon."   
  
  
  
  


* * *   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TK began to panic. ~Were is she?~ TK thought. 

Hour after hour past by. At 7 PM TK, Patamon, and Gatomon set out to find Kari. Before he left, TK took his thing and some spare things. Including Kari journal and her digital camera. 

At 12:30 am they stopped. As Patamon and Gatomon slept, TK looked at the stars. ~I hope nothing happened to you Kari~   
  
  


* * *   


  
  


"They are searching for Kari. But they won't find her, Sazaias. Will they?" 

"No they won't, there is no more Kari for them to find, only Sazaias, leader of the armys of the Kaizer... I serve the Kaizer, and the Kaizer alone." Said a girl. She removed her sunglasses. Her red eyes shined. Sazaius had taken control of Kari. Sazaias' memories replaced Kari's. 

Sazaias had thought tracing through her mind. A tall, blonde girl. Her yellow, cat-like eye stared at a knife. Blood running down the knife into her hands. She stared at the knife. The blood wasn't her's.... 

Sazaius snapped out. ~A new beginning to be evil again. Follow, turn his armies against him. I will rule, not the Kaizer. I am Sazaias, I will be ruler and will not settle for _anything_ less.~ 


End file.
